1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insect bait stations, and more particularly to devices for administering toxic substances to insects and for guiding insects to the substances while minimizing access by children or domestic animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have been known in the prior art for destroying insects. In some devices, the insects are trapped in the device after entering, either by mechanical constructions, or by sticking to a gummy substance. Other devices utilize a poison contained in a bait, which is either contacted or ingested by the insects. It has been a concern that the poisoned bait could be accessed by children or small domestic animals either by direct access to the bait, by destruction of the device, or by inserting probes through openings leading to the bait. There has therefore remained a need for a simple and reliable bait station which prevents such access, while having good effectiveness against insects.